Quinn-Santana Relationship
The Quinn-Santana Relationship, also known as Quinntana, is the friendship between Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. They seem to have a competitive relationship at times, and a solid friendship at other times. Overview In the beginning of Season One they are together on the Cheerios with Brittany. They seem very close, but when everybody finds out Quinn is pregnant, they appear to not be as close of friends anymore. In the beginning Season Two they compete for the spot of head cheerleader and even have a physical fight in the hallway related to it. Quinn ultimately gets the spot of head cheerleader. They are friends again while on the cheerios, but then quit in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quinn is dating Sam and Santana seems jealous of all relationships, because of her lack of a relationship. Santana tells Sam that Quinn cheated on him, with Finn (which is true). Sam breaks up with Quinn, and then he begins to date Santana. Quinn is seen looking at them jealously during Rachel's house party. Santana and Sam ultimately break up because Santana loves Brittany, but no one knows. Quinn and Santana run against each other for Prom Queen, and neither wins. In New York Quinn and Santana are seen talking and friendly. They talk in the hotel room with Brittany because Quinn feels like everyone else has love except for them. She is very down at that point, so Brittany and Santana suggest she gets a hair cut. Quinn also mentions that she's "not into that". She thought Santana was talking about having sex with each other, as she knows that Santana and Brittany have before. In Season Three Santana is back on the Cheerios, while Quinn quit the glee club and joined The Skanks, Santana and Brittany try to convince Quinn to come back to the club. She says that she won't come back. Quinn rejoins glee later on in the year. Santana is forced out of the closet, and Quinn seems very supportive of her. Season One Pilot Quinn and Santana are seen laughing at and commenting on Rachel's video singing On My Own on MySpace with their accounts SkySplits (Quinn) & HiHoCheerio (Santana) Showmance In the celibacy club, Santana twirls in her skirt and Quinn says "God bless the pervert that invented these skirts". Santana also does background vocals for their audition of I Say a Little Prayer. Acafellas Quinn and Santana try to convince Rachel to hire a professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley (Vocal Adrenaline coach dancer). They also try to encouraging Mercedesto go out with Kurt, even they know Kurt is gay. In the car wash fundraiser, the camera show Quinn and Santana washing the same car and laughing to each other. Season Two Audition Quinn steals Santana's head cheerio status by telling Sue about Santana's boob job. This causes Santana to go off on her and ends up with them having a fight in the school hallway, only to be stopped by Will. When Will asked what happened to them (New Directions) being a family, Santana insults Quinn saying that she already has a family. Quinn responds in anger, and then tells Santana to fix her hair up before heading to class. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Santana and Quinn both play the same role in Rocky Horror, namely Magenta. Silly Love Songs When the glee-club gangs up against Santana, Quinn joins them and mentions how Santana recently said that she's sad Quinn doesn't have a lizard baby. Santana then later notices the sparks between Finn and Quinn, and has an idea how she could get revenge from them. She kisses Wes Fahey, who was infected with mono, and kisses Finn almost immediately after that. When Quinn and Finn share a kiss later, Quinn thus gets infected with mono too over Santana. Santana shafts them the next day over it. Comeback Santana is in the hallway with Quinn, by Quinn's locker and compliments her outfit. Santana was wearing it too, because everyone was stealing clothing tips from Brittany, but it was actually from Rachel. Santana ask Sam about his relationship about Quinn. She explains to Sam that he knows Quinn kissed Finn but that he was willing to believe her story to stay with her, and that he has an opportunity to show everyone that he is not a pushover. Santana then proceeds to proposition Sam. Blame It on the Alcohol Seeing Santana making out with Sam at Rachel's Party keeps her from enjoying it (among others). When Santana is drunk then, she accuses Sam of liking Quinn more than her. Prom Queen Both Quinn and Santana are running for Junior Prom Queen (Quinn with Finn and Santana with Karofsky). When Santana sings Dancing Queen with Mercedes, Quinn dances while she is walking to Santana. New York Santana along with Brittany, bangs on the bathroom door waiting for Quinn to get out with Santana complaining that she needs to re-pencil her eyebrows. Santana notices the deject Quinn as she comes out and reassures her that winning nationals would make them feel better after giving up their cheerios positions. Quinn sobs and is comforted by Santana. Quinn initially thinks something otherwise from Santana but a shocked Santana tells her that getting a haircut would help. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Santana and Quinn are seen in It's Not Unusual where Santana, Quinn and the Cheerios burns another Purple Piano, Santana asks Quinn to join the Cheerios and Glee Club with Brittany, which Quinn declines. Asian F They both dance and support Brittany in Run The World (Girls). I Kissed a Girl After Josh (a rugby player) calls Santana out to "make her normal", Quinn comes to her defence by saying that being gay isn't a choice. Quinn then sings back-up for Santana (and Rachel) during I Kissed a Girl. As soon as the performance is finished, Santana hugs Quinn to thank her for her support, to which Quinn happily obliges. Both vote Brittany for president during the elections. Hold on to Sixteen After Sectionals, Quinn approaches The Troubletones, which Santana is part of, to ask them to rejoin New Directions. Santana doesn't even want to let Quinn speak, but Quinn still tries to win them back. When Santana says that she doesn't think Mr. Schuester would allow them to come back, Quinn condradicts, and says that he already has and that he agreed to let them sing a song at every competition. This is what finally convinces her to go back to the New Directions. Heart Santana makes a proposition to The God Squad, which Quinn is part of, to deliver a love song to Brittany. When the members of the squad then discuss if they are going to do it, Quinn clearly is on Santana's side. She later sings Cherish/Cherish to Santana together with her god squad-friends. Prom-asaurus Quinn and Santana have both been nominated for prom queen. In the choir room Santana calls Quinn her home girl. They were both ordered the task to count the votes together so no sabotaging occurs and makes it more fair. After meeting in the Spanish room, both Santana and Quinn ended up with the same results to which Quinn wins by one vote. Quinn tells Santana that she doesn't feel right winning this title. The title of Prom queen eventually was award to Rachel and Quinn and Santana sing Take My Breath Away as a duet for the first king and queen dance. During the song, Quinn stands with the support of Santana. Nationals They have a special moment together on the Nationals and speak about how they began together and that they will end this together.Quinn is seen laughing and hugging Santana after the announcement of the winners of Nationals 2012. Songs Sang Together (In a Duet) *''Take My Breath Away'' by'' Berlin''. (Prom-asaurus) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''I Say a Little Prayer'' by Dionne Warwick. (Showmance) *''Express Yourself'' by'' Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) (Solos with Mercedes, Rachel, & Tina) *Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. (Theatricality) (Solos with Kurt, Mercedes, & Tina) *Toxic'' by'' Britney Spears''. (Britney/Brittany) (Solos with Brittany, Rachel, Tina, & Will) *''Time Warp From The Rock Horror Picture Show.'' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) (Solos with Mercedes, Artie, Finn, Brittany, Tina, & Kurt) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' by Unknown. (A Very Glee Christmas) (Solos with Mercedes, Tina, & Rachel) *''Deck the Rooftop by ''John Parry Ddall/Christmas Carols. (A Very Glee Christmas) (Solos with Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, Finn, Rachel, & Tina) *''We Are Young'' by'' fun.'' (Hold on to Sixteen) (Solos with Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, & Finn) *''Edge of Glory'' by Lady Gaga with Tina and Mercedes. (Nationals) *''Tongue Tied'' by GROUPLOVE with Rachel, Finn, Artie, and Tina. (Nationals) *''We Are The Champions'' by Queen with Rachel, Finn, Puck, and Kurt. (Nationals) Related Songs *''I Kissed a Girl'' by'' Katy Perry''. (I Kissed a Girl) *''Cherish/Cherish'' by Madonna/The Association. (Heart) Trivia *They have both dated Sam. *They are both part of the Unholy Trinity (with Brittany). *They both joined the Cheerios and the Glee Club together (with Brittany) *They both slept with Puck in Season One. *Both have smoked *Both dumped Puck. *They both have gone on a date or dated Finn. *Quinn seems to have known that Santana was gay before she was out of the closet. (New York) *Both initially hated Rachel when the show started, but now are both good friends with her. *Fought in the hallway. (Audition) *Both cried when they lost Junior Prom Queen. (Prom Queen) *Both ran for Prom Queen twice. *Quit the Cheerios together (with Brittany). *Both have been Captain of the Cheerios. *They both hated the Glee club, but later joined it together (with Brittany). Gallery 686780_1302547091831_full.png Dianna-and-Naya-Glee-Premiere-Party-glee-8078523-490-600.jpg images567890.jpg images56543745.jpg Live-Concert-unholy-trinity-23363760-384-565.png Quinn-and-Santana-unholy-trinity-23363740-616-421.jpg Santana_and_quinn67.jpg Quinn-santana-auditi888on.png santana-quinn27890.jpg tumblr_la7uco8JJE1qena5oo1_500.jpg tumblr_lemld2WFwC1qfxpeqo1_400.jpg 02234568.jpg images5890.jpg pucks-girl26-2448455_211_197.jpg tumblr_m1mxrtmozc1r9ikda.gif tumblr_lnv89fIDjB1qb3puzo1_5006.jpg 401716_443365352356313_1003471906_n_large.jpg S02x20 - Glee.S02E20.HDTV.XviD-LOL.avi_002525773.jpg tumblr_ljd7rdq2PJ1qda680o1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_lp4l04h1aY1qg2oovo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lpt8cr2YMq1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m3eekexhQf1qfji35o4_250_large.jpg tumblr_m3eekexhQf1qfji35o6_250_large.jpg tumblr_m32lafSV2L1qk06uvo1_r2_500_large.jpg Tumblr m3poysAU3m1qinh2vo2 r1 250.gif tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o5_r1_250.jpg Quinntana.png Quinntana1.png Quinntana2.png Quinntana3.png Quinntana5.png Quinntana6.png Quinntana7.png Quinntana9.png Quinntana10.png Quinntana12.png Quinntana13.png Quinntana14.png Quinntana11.png Quinntana8.png Quinntana4.png Category:Friendships Category:Relationships